reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
End of the Line
End of the Line is a mission in Red Dead Revolver. Story After the battle at Fort Diego that resulted in the deaths of Shadow Wolf, Colonel Daren, and many of Diego's soldiers, Diego is fleeing in his heavily armed and armored train. Red Harlow is on horseback, in hot pursuit, intent on finishing his business with Diego. Walkthrough Mission Objectives *Kill all of the enemy soldiers. *Disconnect the train cars. *Destroy the train engine. Mission Details The opening cutscene shows General Diego in a train car, chewing out his troops for their failure at Fort Diego. He offers $1000 in gold to whoever kills Red Harlow. The player starts with Red on horseback, behind the train. A cannon on top of the last car begins to rotate towards the player, emphasizing the need to move fast. On-screen instructions direct the player to get near the train and press square to jump on board. This can only occur on the flatbed car, so the player must pass along the left side of the train to reach it. Along the way, enemies open armored windows and begin shooting. The player can fire back or attempt to race past them. Once at the flatbed car, jump aboard and take out the enemies in the adjacent car. Next, jump on top of the car and quickly run across to the other end, jumping down between cars. A Gatling gunner on the last car will be firing at the player during this run. Per the on-screen instructions, shoot the lever between the cars a few times to disengage the last car from the train. Return to the flatbed car to jump back onto the horse, this time running to avoid the gunner towards the front of the train. Once again race forward, under fire from enemies within the train and cannons on top until reaching a car with a locked door which has a red handle. Shoot the handle to open the door, jump on board, kill the enemies in the area, and once again shoot the lever to release more cars from the train. A cutscene shows "Blind Willy" Wilson on a parallel track operating a handcar. Willy calls over to Red, asking what he's up to. Return to the horse, ride over, and board the handcar. It has a Gatling Gun mounted on the front. Mount the gun and use it to blow all of the armor off of the train's engine. Once this is accomplished, a cutscene shows Red jumping off the handcar and running towards the train. The game then proceeds directly to the weapon selection screen for the next mission. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Dies Objectives for Excellent Rating * None Tips *Be careful while using Dead Eye Targeting that soldiers on horseback don't get too close as they can kick the player off of the horse. Shop The shop interface at the start of the mission offers a number of items not previously available. *Coach *Coffee Pot *Black Bandana *Branding Iron *Deer Antlers *Arrowhead *Shot Glass Trivia *The game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (also produced by Rockstar Games) has a mission with the same name, End of the Line. Glitches *There is a glitch as in the mission "Railroaded" where the player will be able to obtain NPC horses, which are brown and faster. The player can shoot an enemy off their horse and get on it but it will disappear after a few seconds. Commonly when the horse spawns the player can walk up to it and grab it then finish the mission without the normal slower horse. Note: The enemies on horseback usually get to them before the player, but even if you obtain it you will still be thrown off the horse if you run into another horseback enemy and if the horse gets shot several times unlike the players other horse it will rear up and the player will fall off same goes with the enemies that ride them then they will run away and even if dismounted including the player if he tries to get back on it making some excellent fun if it gets trapped inside a train car. *There is another glitch where the player gets ahead of the train and stops the horse then the train will go through the player like it is not solid and when the train car passes when the player jumps the horse and the player will glitch inside the train car. Gallery red dead revolver demo gameplay.jpg red dead revolver black horse.jpg Video Walkthrough Related Content Category:Chapters in Revolver